


Сказки дедушки Люциуса

by Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказки бывают разные</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Веселые старты 2009

Впервые о дедушке Люциусе Скорпиус услышал вскоре после своего седьмого дня рождения. Может, слышал и раньше, но почему-то не обращал внимания. А в этот раз сложно было не обратить, когда папа вбежал в столовую, где обедали втроем мама, Скорпиус и бабушка Нарцисса. Бегающего папу Скорпиус тоже увидел впервые и так удивился, что выронил ложку, но ни мама, ни бабушка даже не заметили. 

\- Поттер подписал апелляцию! – выкрикнул папа. И это было странно. Во-первых, Скорпиус тогда еще не знал, что такое эта самая «ляция», а во-вторых, папа кричал очень редко и никогда еще – так радостно. Бабушка вскочила и кинулась к папе, мама ахнула и прижала ладони к лицу, Скорпиус для порядка тоже ахнул, только громче, и вскочил на стул – эти странности ему очень нравились. Они были похожи на игру – все вели себя не так как обычно. 

Дальше бабушка с папой о чем-то долго и громко говорили, о каком-то Азка… или Азба… кабане, о Гарри Поттере и о Люциусе. Кто такой Гарри Поттер, Скорпиус знал уже тогда – сказочный рыцарь, который давным-давно победил страшного злого волшебника огненным мечом и волшебной палочкой, а потом он перестал быть рыцарем и стал обычным волшебником. Сказка про Гарри Поттера была самой любимой из тех, что рассказывала ему на ночь старая эльфиха Мабби. Но вот про Азкабан Скорпиус тогда тоже еще ничего не знал. Наверное, поэтому и запомнился так хорошо тот день – слишком много было нового и интересного. 

Потом бабушка забегала по столовой, вызывая эльфов одного за другим, приказывая им готовить комнату хозяина Люциуса, чистить серебро, вешать новые портьеры, начинить фазана к завтрашнему ужину, в общем, все поручения Скорпиус не запомнил, они были неинтересные, гораздо интересней была сама бабушка, которая, после того как папа, выкрикнув загадочное: «Я – туда!», убежал, то дергала за листья здоровенный цветок в углу, название которого Скорпиус никак не мог запомнить, то придвигала большое кожаное кресло, в котором никогда никто не сидел, к камину, то снова отодвигала его на прежнее место, то вдруг бросалась к двери, но замирала на полпути и медленно возвращалась назад. Эльфы тоже суетились, убирая со стола, а мама сидела прямая как палка и комкала в руках платок. Решив, что она сейчас занята меньше всех, Скорпиус слез со стула и подошел к ней. 

\- Мам, кто такой Люциус? – спросил он шепотом, чтобы не отвлекать бабушку. 

Мама долго смотрела на него, как будто не поняла вопрос, и Скорпиус уже решил повторить, когда она ответила: 

\- Твой дедушка. 

\- Еще один? – испугался Скорпиус. У него уже был дедушка, которого звали Адольфус. Он видел его целых четыре раза. Это было очень много, потому что дедушку Адольфуса Скорпиус не любил почти так же сильно, как овсянку. Тот буравил Скорпиуса темными глазками и почему-то все время спрашивал сладким голосом: «Скорпиус хороший мальчик?» У Скорпиуса от этого голоса и от этих глаз, которые никак не сочетались друг с другом, по спине бежали мурашки, и он все время кивал как дурак. 

Еще дедушка Адольфус прямо за столом курил толстые вонючие сигары и очень страшно кашлял, а бабушка Аделаида объясняла бабушке Нарциссе, что эти сигары – большая редкость, их привозят с какого-то острова и они хорошо влияют на нервы, а у дедушки Адольфуса нервная работа. Что это за работа, Скорпиус не знал, но решил, что никогда на такую не пойдет, потому что от этих полезных сигар у него слезились глаза и першило в горле. Дедушка Адольфус был папой мамы, и Скорпиус очень ее жалел. А теперь он жалел себя, потому что новый дедушка, кажется, собирался жить с ними, вот и комнату ему готовят. 

Мама кивнула и добавила тоже шепотом: 

\- В галерее висит его портрет, посмотри, если хочешь. 

Скорпиус мотнул головой. Ему сейчас было не до портретов. 

\- Это папин папа, да? – спросил он. 

\- Да. 

\- А почему я его никогда не видел? 

\- Он… путешествовал. 

\- Где? 

\- Ну… - мама развела руками и вдруг быстро встала. – Я не знаю, сам спросишь, иди лучше… погуляй. 

\- А когда он приедет? – не сдавался Скорпиус, мешая маме пройти. 

\- Завтра вечером, иди-иди, займись чем-нибудь. 

И Скорпиус занялся. 

Первым делом он пошел в галерею. Оказалось, что портрет Люциуса Малфоя он видел не раз и не раз подолгу стоял перед ним, потому что ему очень нравилась трость, на которую опирался Люциус. Трость была черная с блестящей змеиной головой сверху, и Скорпиусу ужасно хотелось такую же. А вот на дедушку Адольфуса человек на портрете был нисколько не похож, если честно, он вообще не был похож на дедушку. Наверное, портрет рисовали очень давно, когда он был еще совсем молодым, решил Скорпиус, разглядывая белое лицо и такие же белые волосы. Кажется, папа был немножко похож на Люциуса, но Скорпиус никак не мог понять – чем. Еще у этого дедушки были очень красивые большие перстни, особенно хорош был один – с крупным голубым камнем. 

\- Здравствуй, дедушка Люциус, - серьезно сказал Скорпиус и вздрогнул, когда над ухом раздался голос. Молодая волшебница с соседнего портрета наставительно заметила: 

\- Он не может тебе ответить. 

\- Да знаю я… 

\- Тогда зачем здороваешься? - волшебница приподняла тонкие светлые брови. 

\- Тренируюсь, - объяснил Скорпиус, стараясь незаметно прочесть имя на портрете, - мисс Бернадин. 

\- Миссис, - благосклонно кивнула женщина. – Миссис Бернадин Малфой. 

\- Очень приятно, - ему не нравилось разговаривать с портретами, хотя многие из них любили вспомнить прошлое, но большинство смотрело на Скорпиуса так, будто он слишком глуп, чтобы понять их мудрые речи. Однако волшебница заговорила сама и, может… - Вы знаете, что такое Азба… кабан? – спросил он неуверенно. 

Бернадин помрачнела. 

\- Азкабан. Это… замок. Далеко на севере. Он стоит посреди ледяного моря, и оттуда мало кто возвращается. 

\- Замок? – переспросил Скорпиус. - А как же можно путешествовать в замке? 

\- В замке нельзя путешествовать. Там можно только находиться. Очень долго. Или всегда. 

\- Интересно, - протянул Скорпиус. - И зачем же дедушка Люциус находился там столько времени? Это, наверное, очень большой замок, да? 

\- Очень, - кивнула Бернадин и вдруг исчезла. 

Скорпиус изо всех сил всматривался в темный опустевший холст, но так и не разглядел в нем больше волшебницу. Ушла и даже ничего не сказала. Нечестно. Он пожал плечами и, еще раз взглянув на портрет дедушки, пошел к себе. 

Усевшись на кровать прямо в ботинках, он вызвал Мабби. 

\- Что угодно, хозяин Скорпиус? – привычно поклонилась эльфиха. 

\- Расскажи мне про Аз-ка-бан, - велел Скорпиус, выговаривая новое слово по слогам. Но Мабби вдруг прижала уши, затрясла головой и бухнулась на пол. 

\- Нет! Нет! Мабби не может! Не может! Нельзя! 

\- Хватит! – крикнул Скорпиус, пугаясь. – Почему нельзя? 

\- Нельзя! Нельзя! Нельзя! 

\- А ну, перестань! – он слетел с кровати и топнул. Эльфиха замолчала и, трясясь, обхватила его ногу. 

\- Пожалуйста, хозяин Скорпиус, Мабби правда не может… 

\- Ладно, успокойся только, - Скорпиус потянулся и осторожно погладил острое вздрагивающее плечо. – Нельзя, значит, нельзя. Сам разберусь. 

\- Нет-нет-нет! Не надо! Хозяин Скорпиус, не надо! 

Скорпиус вздохнул и сел на корточки. 

\- Слушай, не кричи, а. Ты ведь мне ничего не рассказала, значит, ничего плохого не будет. 

Мабби выпустила его ногу, но уходить не торопилась. 

\- Хозяин Скорпиус не должен ничего знать, - она быстро оглянулась на плотно закрытую дверь. – Хозяин Драко будет очень сердиться. 

\- Да не будет он, - беспечно заявил Скорпиус, - всем сейчас не до того, завтра дедушка Люциус приезжает, вот у него и спрошу. Иди. 

Мабби, кажется, собиралась сказать что-то еще, но раздумала. Тряхнула ушами и исчезла.   
А Скорпиус растянулся на полу. Что же это за Азкабан такой, никто о нем говорить не хочет. На самом деле эльфихе Скорпиус соврал, он не собирался ждать до завтрашнего вечера, подумаешь, тайна какая, замок на севере. Видали мы эти замки… Вон, целая энциклопедия – мистер фон Штайн на лето оставил, велел изучать для повышения… как его там? Ага, интел-лекта. 

Энциклопедию Скорпиус прочел еще в мае, интересная книга оказалась, правда, много непонятных слов, зато картинки красивые. Каких только замков там не было, и английские, и французские, и итальянские, которые назывались палаццо, но вот Азкабана Скорпиус не видел. Наверное, не поместился. Все-таки замков много, а энциклопедия не очень толстая. Но должны же были хоть где-нибудь про него написать, не зря ведь дедушка Люциус так долго по нему путешествовал, значит, там есть на что посмотреть. 

Самым неисследованным местом в доме для Скорпиуса оставалась библиотека. Читать он научился в четыре года, хотя долго не понимал, зачем. Слушать Мабби было гораздо интереснее, чем самому складывать буквы в длинные предложения. Но потом Скорпиус понял, что просто не то читал. 

Все изменилось, когда в доме появился мистер фон Штайн. Худой и высокий, он всегда наклонялся, прежде чем пройти в дверь, Скорпиуса это смешило, потому что двери были гораздо выше, и даже если бы мистер Эр подпрыгнул, то точно не задел бы их головой. Мистером Эр Скорпиус стал называть учителя для краткости, когда узнал, что зовут его Эрих. Мистер Эр не обижался, правда, однажды Скорпиус назвал его так при папе и выслушал лекцию о том, что воспитанные волшебники не могут позволять себе фамильярности с чужими людьми. Скорпиус кивал – конечно, не могут, но про то, что мистер Эр не чужой, а уже очень даже свой, раз приходит пять раз в неделю и почти всегда остается на обед, папе говорить не стал. 

Сначала учитель Скорпиусу не понравился. Когда он появлялся, сразу нужно было идти в папин кабинет, садиться на высокий жесткий стул, держать спину прямо, а голову ровно и учиться, то есть слушать мистера фон Штайна, много читать и даже писать, не сажая кляксы на пергамент и не пачкая папин стол. Потом у Скорпиуса появились и свой стол, и даже свой кабинет, который мистер Эр называл классом. Здесь было гораздо удобнее. Стул тоже был жесткий, но зато ноги доставали до пола. Фон Штайн не учил Скорпиуса магии, и это было самым большим разочарованием. «Я, мистер Малфой, преподам вам азы, так сказать, классического образования, а магии вас обучат в специальной школе, в Хогвартсе или в какой-то другой, которую выберут ваши родители». 

Скорпиус знал, что он пока не совсем волшебник. Вернее, волшебник, конечно, но еще слишком маленький, чтобы колдовать. Хотя оно иногда само собой получалось, но папа говорил, что это не то. А вот когда ему купят волшебную палочку, тогда будет то. Но палочку должны были купить не скоро, аж в одиннадцать лет, перед поступлением в эту самую специальную школу. Ждать Скорпиус очень не любил, но с этим все равно ничего нельзя было поделать. 

А уроки мистера фон Штайна оказались не такими уж скучными. Он рассказывал о том, что земля, на которой стоит весь мир, круглая, о том, что кроме Англии существуют еще другие страны, где люди говорят на разных языках, даже волшебники, показывал картинки и учил придумывать истории, а потом записывать их на пергамент и решать разные задачи. Например, что будет, если к пяти гиппогрифам прибавить шесть гиппогрифов. Скорпиус сначала сказал, что будет стадо, но мистер фон Штайн так на него посмотрел, что пришлось считать, и оказалось, что гиппогрифов будет одиннадцать. Но это были легкие задачи, потому что Скорпиус тогда был меньше на целый год и почти ничего не знал. А теперь… теперь было лето - каникулы. Конечно, мистер Эр назадавал много-много домашних заданий, но Скорпиус делал их постепенно, поэтому не уставал. 

Кроме полезных книг, которые покупала мама по спискам мистера фон Штайна, были еще бесполезные, которые учитель иногда приносил сам, очень редко и очень неохотно, зато Скорпиусу они нравились гораздо больше. А потом в один прекрасный день папа, наткнувшись в коридоре на слоняющегося без дела сына, взял его за руку и подвел к закрытым дверям на втором этаже. У Скорпиуса перехватило дыхание. Он знал, что это за двери и что за ними. 

Мистер Эр говорил о библиотеке Малфоев так, будто это самое лучшее место в мире и называл Скорпиуса счастливцем. После первого такого разговора Скорпиус пытался попасть внутрь, но двери были заперты, а домовики заливались слезами, но наотрез отказывались впустить его туда. Тогда он пошел к папе, но тот сказал строго: «Тебе еще рано, и не смотри на меня так, не поможет. Мистер фон Штайн опять на тебя жаловался, я не хочу, чтобы ты превратил ценные книги в лохмотья. Научишься себя вести, тогда разрешу». Скорпиус всерьез обиделся, и на папу, и на фон Штайна. Подумаешь, уронил учебник в ванну, так он был совсем неинтересный, поэтому Скорпиус и заснул, пока читал про всякие впадины и проливы. Зато теперь на растопыренных страницах красовались разноцветные радужные пятна, - наверное, от пены, и читать стало гораздо веселее, и картинки как будто ожили, из черно-белых став цветными. Но Эр, когда увидел, очень рассердился и долго говорил, что из ребенка, который не уважает книгу, не вырастет ничего хорошего. Как можно уважать книгу, Скорпиус не понимал. Ну бумага, ну буквы, и что? Чего из-за нее так переживать? Можно и новую купить, вон их сколько в магазине на Диагон-аллее - он видел, когда мама брала его с собой. В конце концов, Скорпиус тоже рассердился и, запустив учебником в мистера Эр, сбежал. И из-за этого папа не пускает его в библиотеку. Ну несправедливо же! 

Но с тех пор Скорпиус в ванну с учебниками не ходил, а злосчастную географию спасла Мабби – просто щелкнула пальцами, и все стало как прежде. О библиотеке Скорпиус не забыл, но решил, что папа впустит его туда, только когда он станет настоящим волшебником, то есть когда ему исполнится одиннадцать, потому что все настоящие волшебники наверняка умеют себя вести. 

Поэтому, глядя, как папа взмахивает палочкой, и на дверях разливается голубоватый цвет, становится серебристым, а потом исчезает, Скорпиус боялся не то что говорить, а даже и дышать – вдруг папа передумает. Но папа тогда не передумал, он провел Скорпиуса в огромный зал, заставленный шкафами без дверей, которые, как выяснилось позже, называются стеллажами, свернул в первый правый проход и остановился. «Вот здесь посмотри, должно быть много интересного». И Скорпиус посмотрел. Папа давным-давно ушел, а он все сидел прямо на полу, и вокруг высились стопки книг. Здесь были и огромные, с движущимися цветными картинками, и крошечные, вообще без картинок. Про путешествия во времени и ковры-самолеты, про храбрых рыцарей вроде Гарри Поттера, только совсем древних, про летающие замки, про злых и добрых призраков. Первые три дня Скорпиус был готов даже ночевать в библиотеке, но приходилось спускаться в столовую, чтобы поесть. А на четвертый пришла мама и все испортила. 

Она сказала, что маленьким глупым мальчикам, чтобы стать большими умными волшебниками, надо учиться и много гулять, а не сидеть с утра до вечера в сырости и полумраке, забивая голову ерундой. Скорпиус пытался доказать, что никакой сырости здесь нет и никакая это не ерунда, а книги, которые надо уважать, и вообще – он уже не маленький, раз папа разрешил ему сюда придти. Но мама не слушала, взмахнула палочкой, и все выбранные тома разлетелись по своим местам, а потом взяла Скорпиуса за руку и потянула за собой, хотя он упирался как мог. С тех пор Скорпиус появлялся в библиотеке только по выходным или ночью, когда все уже спали, выбирал книжку и быстро возвращался к себе, чтобы заснуть только под утро. Мабби вздыхала, но отговорить его не пыталась, появлялась на рассвете, накрывала Скорпиуса одеялом, возвращала книгу на место и ничего не рассказывала маме. 

А теперь Скорпиус понял абсолютно точно: если где и можно узнать про замок Азкабан, то только в библиотеке. Там было столько всего, что и за всю жизнь не перечитаешь, но поискать стоило. Он начал с первого левого прохода и закончил только к ужину, так и не найдя ничего полезного. Очень пригодилась бы помощь эльфов, но после того, что устроила Мабби, вызывать их он не решился. 

Странности, начавшиеся днем, продолжались – за столом Скорпиус оказался совершенно один, хотя приборов стояло, как всегда, четыре. Он сначала хотел поискать маму, но передумал – у него было важное дело и лучше, если эльфы просто скажут ей, что он поел вовремя, как и положено воспитанному мальчику, тогда она успокоится и вряд ли будет его искать. 

Когда он, торопясь, допивал чай, в столовую заглянула бабушка и спросила, не вернулся ли папа. Скорпиус замотал головой, потому что ответить мешал только что засунутый в рот большой кусок торта. Но бабушка не обратила внимания на такое явное нарушение правил хорошего тона и, больше ничего не сказав, ушла. 

Скорпиус долго смотрел в дверной проем и думал, что, наверное, дедушка Люциус очень хороший и все очень сильно по нему скучали. А значит, и он, Скорпиус, должен немножко поскучать, чтобы потом тоже обрадоваться вместе со всеми. Какая, в общем-то, разница, откуда он возвращается - из Азкабана или из Австралии. Главное же, что возвращается. 

Скучать было лучше всего в глубине парка, где росли огромные дубы с черными стволами и густыми кронами. Там всегда было темно, и Скорпиус очень не любил туда заходить, не потому что боялся темноты, а потому что там ему становилось грустно. Но сегодня именно это и требовалось. Усевшись в теплую траву и прижавшись спиной к одному из стволов, он обнял колени и устроил на них подбородок. Когда скучаешь по кому-то, всегда думаешь о нем, значит, нужно думать о новом дедушке, и Скорпиус думал, представлял себе Люциуса таким, как на портрете и немножко другим – разным. И даже не подозревал, что Люциус Малфой в это время тоже думает о нем. В таинственном замке Азкабан посреди ледяного моря. 


	2. Chapter 2

Следующий день Скорпиус помнил с середины, когда снова увидел папу. Только теперь тот выглядел не радостным, а испуганным. 

\- Где он? – бабушка шагнула навстречу. 

\- В «Дырявом котле», ему нельзя аппарировать на дальние расстояния. Он… серьезно болен, - папа замолчал, как-то растерянно глядя на бабушку, а та спросила тихо: 

\- Насколько серьезно? 

\- Очень. 

\- Я иду с тобой! 

\- Нет! Нет, ты нужна здесь. Я просто хотел предупредить. Астория! – папа развернулся. - Вызывай Брюне. Срочно! 

\- Но Драко! Он же… - мама всплеснула руками, но тут же прижала ладонь ко рту и бросилась к большому камину. 

Скорпиус вжался в кресло. Целитель Поль Брюне был очень страшным человеком. Он лечил Скорпиуса в прошлом году, когда тот чем-то отравился, и теперь одно его имя наводило ужас. 

\- Мы скоро будем, - уже спокойнее сказал папа и ушел. А бабушка еще долго стояла на одном месте, потом словно опомнилась и бросилась в гостиную, откуда уже доносился голос мамы, которая разговаривала с целителем. 

Происходило что-то нехорошее. Дедушка заболел, но ведь все болеют. У мамы вот часто бывают мигрени. Папа тоже как-то болел - целых два дня лежал дома и пил много разных зелий. Почему же все так испугались? Мама теперь о чем-то говорила с бабушкой, Скорпиус слышал приглушенные голоса, но слов разобрать не мог, а пойти в гостиную почему-то боялся. Но потом мама пришла сама. Погладила его по голове и сказала, что он должен идти к себе в комнату и не путаться под ногами. Скорпиус хотел возразить, что вовсе не путается, а просто сидит, но не стал. Послушно поднялся на второй этаж и, убедившись, что мама на него больше не смотрит, затаился в углу за большой вазой с сухими цветами и павлиньими перьями. Отсюда хорошо просматривались холл, часть гостиной и лестница. 

Ждать пришлось недолго. Первым появился месье Поль. И Скорпиус обнял обеими руками вазу, чтобы остаться на месте и не сбежать. На самом деле выглядел целитель как самый обычный волшебник и чем-то был похож на фон Штайна, только не такой высокий, и волосы у него были не седые, а черные. Вообще, он почти весь был черный, именно такой, каким запомнил его Скорпиус – черная мантия, черные брюки, черные ботинки и черная рубашка, только кисти с очень длинными пальцами и лицо были неприятного желтоватого цвета. А еще у месье Брюне были сиплый голос, длинный нос и страшные глаза, еще хуже, чем у дедушки Адольфуса. Они не просто буравили, они будто видели насквозь, и иногда Скорпиусу казалось, что месье Брюне видит все, то есть совсем все, не только внутренности того, на кого смотрит, но даже мысли. Сейчас целитель не мог его заметить, но Скорпиус все равно зажмурился и досчитал до пяти, чтобы страх стал немножко меньше. Это всегда помогало. 

Месье Брюне встретила бабушка, заговорила с ним быстро и тихо и, наверное, увела к дивану, потому что они оба исчезли из поля зрения. Скорпиус облегченно выдохнул и отцепился от вазы. А потом все происходило очень быстро. В холл аппарировал папа вместе с очень старым человеком, который едва стоял на ногах. Лица его Скорпиус не разглядел, потому что мешали длинные седые волосы, которые спускались ниже пояса. На старике была мантия с меховым воротником, что было очень странно, потому что кто же носит меховые воротники в середине июля? Из гостиной выскочили бабушка и мама, за ними маячил Брюне, который выглядел самым спокойным. Он что-то сказал папе, и в гостиной сразу появились домовики. Брюне сотворил из стула что-то вроде длинного стола, только без ножек, и вместе с папой уложил на него старика, это было непросто, потому что тот все хватался за папу и сильно дрожал. 

Потом мама кричала на эльфов, те тряслись и причитали, Брюне шипел на маму, бабушка сидела на полу рядом со стариком и гладила его руку. И только тогда Скорпиус вдруг понял, что это и есть дедушка Люциус, который заболел. Наверное, он совсем заболел, потому что выглядел очень плохо. Скорпиусу хотелось рассмотреть его поближе, и он даже чуть-чуть вылез из-за вазы, но в это время папа выхватил палочку и поднял стол вместе с дедушкой в воздух. Брюне перестал шипеть и стал помогать папе. Вдвоем, вернее втроем, вместе с дедушкой, который теперь не шевелился, они двинулись на второй этаж. Скорпиус очень испугался – вдруг или целитель или папа сейчас споткнутся и уронят дедушку. Но бабушка как будто прочитала его мысли и, тоже направив палочку на стол, пошла по лестнице. 

Когда позади осталась последняя ступенька, Скорпиус понял, что даже немного вспотел, но теперь все было хорошо, дедушку несли в его комнату – в противоположный от Скорпиуса коридор. Жаль, что, пока там столько народу, никак нельзя подобраться поближе и посмотреть, что будет дальше. Опять придется ждать. Скорпиус скривился, но все же устроился на полу поудобнее и решил, что подождет здесь, а когда все уйдут, пойдет здороваться с дедушкой, не зря же он вчера скучал по нему до самой ночи. 

Но все оказалось гораздо сложнее. Дедушку ни на минуту не оставляли одного. Даже если из комнаты уходил папа, туда входила мама, пока Брюне не вывел ее лично и, нашипев, захлопнул дверь перед носом. Потом он вывел и бабушку, хотя та сильно сопротивлялась и говорила непривычно резким голосом: «Ты не имеешь права! После всего!» Но Брюне сказал, что право имеет, и велел бабушке помочь папе с зельями и не мешать, иначе он собственноручно наложит на нее Империо. Наверное, это было что-то неприятное, потому что бабушка сказала, что он забывается, но ушла. 

Скорпиус подумал, что надо бы спуститься в подземелье, где была большая закрытая комната, которая называлась лабораторией. Он бывал там нечасто и только с кем-нибудь из взрослых, но раз папа делает зелье, значит, он сейчас там, хотя вряд ли ему понадобится помощь Скорпиуса. Зелья – это очень сложно, их может приготовить только взрослый волшебник. К тому же, в лаборатории Скорпиусу становилось не по себе от огромных блестящих котлов, которые стояли прямо на полу и на столах, от банок с заспиртованными жабами, головастиками, змеями и другой дрянью. Хотя, если это поможет дедушке… 

Но когда он уже готов был рискнуть, на лестнице появился папа, он держал в руке склянку с темно-зеленой жижей, которая покачивалась и оставляла на прозрачных стенках бурые крупинки. Во рту стало горько, Скорпиус хорошо помнил, как Брюне поил его всякой гадостью, заставляя лежать спокойно, не плеваться и глотать все до капли. Бедный дедушка! 

Папа зачем-то постучал в дверь. Брюне выхватил у него из рук зелье, покрутил в руке склянку, понюхал и кивнул. 

\- Годится. Поттер знает? 

Скорпиус прислушался. Опять Гарри Поттер. Интересно, при чем тут он? 

\- Знает. Расследование уже началось, но сомневаюсь, что из этого что-нибудь выйдет. Мама просила его не давать информацию в газеты. Ты же знаешь, чем это может кончиться. Не хватало только, чтобы сюда ввалились авроры. Опять… 

\- И что он? Обещал? 

Папа пожал плечами. 

\- Прислал сову. Сказал, что сделает все возможное, предложил отправить отца в Мунго, представляешь? 

\- Да уж, - Брюне хмыкнул. – Поттер идиот. Всегда им был. 

\- Но этот идиот теперь глава аврората, и только благодаря ему отец здесь. 

\- Ну да, и благодаря ему же он сейчас гораздо ближе к смерти, чем вчера. Или это ты проболтался? 

\- Конечно, нет! Думаю, кто-то из охраны, но мое мнение вряд ли кого-то интересует. Как он? – папа кивнул на дверь. 

\- Не вижу смысла врать. Плохо. И если ты не будешь держать от него подальше своих женщин, будет еще хуже. 

\- Они больше не войдут. Но ты… позови меня и маму, если вдруг… - должно быть, папа схватил Брюне за руку слишком сильно, потому что тот поморщился. - Я даже представить не мог, что так получится! 

\- Успокойся. Еще твоей истерики не хватало! Если вы не будете постоянно меня отвлекать, то может, я успею. Не дом, а кошмар, склоняюсь к мысли, что самый разумный из вас – твой сын, он хотя бы не лезет, куда не просят. – Брюне вырвал руку и скрылся в комнате. А папа вдруг съехал по стене на пол и, обхватив руками колени, точь-в-точь, как это любил делать Скорпиус, закрыл глаза. 

Скорпиус съежился – очень хотелось пойти туда, к папе, сесть рядом и сказать, что месье Брюне обязательно вылечит дедушку, потому что… ну, потому что он же целитель и хороший, наверное, раз его все слушаются. И еще хотелось спросить, что такое идиот. Но Скорпиус не пошел - вдруг папа рассердится, что он подслушал такой важный разговор. Что разговор был очень важный, он не сомневался. Правда, было много непонятного, но зато теперь Скорпиус знал, что Гарри Поттер – глава аврората. 

Мабби говорила, что аврорат – это что-то вроде министерства, где сидят самые главные волшебники, только в аврорате они не сидят, а все время совершают подвиги, иногда маленькие, иногда побольше, сражаются с плохими волшебниками, спасают хороших, разгадывают всякие важные загадки. И теперь сам Гарри Поттер выясняет, почему дедушка заболел. 

Скорпиус еще долго сидел за вазой, но наконец устал и решил вернуться потом. Повезло ему уже совсем поздно вечером, когда месье Брюне вышел из комнаты и отправился вниз – может, за очередным зельем, может, за чем-то еще. Скорпиус на цыпочках прошел по коридору, то и дело оглядываясь – попасться сейчас было никак нельзя. Он осторожно толкнул дверь и сначала попытался разглядеть дедушку в крошечную щель, но было видно только кусок ковра и большое зеркало, тогда Скорпиус юркнул внутрь и замер, уставившись на огромную кровать под балдахином, которая стояла посередине. Сама кровать это ерунда – в маминой спальне такая же, но на кровати лежал дедушка, укрытый до подбородка белой простыней. 

Сначала показалось, что он не дышит, но, приглядевшись, Скорпиус понял, что это не так. Дедушка дышал, только очень редко. Прикрыв за собой дверь, Скорпиус подошел поближе, рассматривая худое, острое лицо, совсем не такое, как на портрете. Губы были очень тонкие и такие светлые, что приходилось приглядываться, чтобы их увидеть, под глазами темнели большие круги, а веки были покрыты сетью красных и синих прожилок.

Скорпиус вдруг вспомнил страшную картинку из одной книжки про инфери, которую прикрывал ладонью, пока читал, но потом она все равно ему приснилась, и Мабби, появившаяся на его крик, просидела рядом до утра, потому что Скорпиус боялся засыпать снова. Но теперь он был старше и умнее и понимал, что дедушка не может быть инфери, просто он сильно заболел в этом своем путешествии по Азкабану. И все же… Скорпиус протянул руку и осторожно дотронулся пальцем до дедушкиной щеки - она была теплая. А потом Скорпиус поднял голову и чуть не заорал – дедушка смотрел прямо на него, правда взгляд был туманный и как-то… плыл, но почему-то Скорпиус не сомневался, что дедушка его видит. Он неуверенно шагнул назад, чувствуя, что поздороваться не сможет, потому что во рту вдруг пересохло. И тут дедушка захрипел. Кажется, он собирался что-то сказать, но вместо голоса слышалось бульканье и хрипение. 

Скорпиус метнулся к двери, дернул ручку, но ничего не произошло – дверь отказывалась открываться. Он толкнул ее плечом, потом налег всем телом – не помогло. Скорпиусу стало так страшно, как не было еще никогда в жизни. Он не мог даже оглянуться, казалось, что дедушка встал с кровати и теперь приближается к нему, раскинув руки, в белой простыне, с длинными белыми волосами, очень похожий на призрака. Но в коридоре послышались шаги, и стало совсем плохо. Если это месье Брюне, то в лучшем случае он выставит Скорпиуса в коридор как маму, а в худшем… Скорпиус даже представить себе не мог, что будет в худшем. Наверное, ему запретят выходить из своей комнаты. Совсем. Может, здесь правда нельзя находиться, и Скорпиус уже что-нибудь испортил своим приходом, раз дедушка начал так страшно хрипеть, и теперь никакой целитель ему не поможет. Нет, это было хуже, чем придумавшийся призрак. Гораздо хуже. И Скорпиус, сжав кулаки, резко обернулся. 

Конечно, никуда дедушка не шел, он все также лежал, только теперь немного повернул голову и смотрел в сторону Скорпиуса. Бросившись к нему, Скорпиус упал на пол и забрался под кровать. Там было низко, но он поместился. Только успел заползти поглубже и прижаться щекой к ковру, как дверь открылась. Ну, конечно, это оказался целитель, Было видно ботинки и кусок брюк, который становился все меньше, потому что месье Брюне подходил к кровати. Скорпиус на всякий случай задержал дыхание, хотя дедушка хрипел так громко, что вряд ли бы страшный целитель его услышал. 

Что происходило дальше, Скорпиус не знал, слышно было звяканье, шорох, месье Брюне то отходил, то приближался, бормотал незнакомые слова, а потом дедушка затих. 

\- Тебя ни на минуту нельзя оставить одного! – раздраженно заговорил Брюне. - Молчи, я и так знаю все, что ты собираешься сказать. Драко я впущу утром, Нарциссу позже. И нет, я не разрешу Скорпиусу придти, пока ты не станешь похож на человека. Хочешь потом являться ему в кошмарах? И запомни, Люциус, меня зовут Поль Брюне, и о моем существовании в Англии не знает никто, кроме твоих родственников. Они молчат пятнадцать лет, и ты будешь молчать. Считай это платой за спасение твоей драгоценной жизни. 

Скорпиус облегченно выдохнул - значит, месье Брюне уже спас дедушку. Почему надо молчать, Скорпиус не понял, но запомнил. Ему всегда нравились тайны, у него их было много. Библиотека, например - это тайна от мамы, или зарытая в парке под старым ясенем бабушкина брошь, он тогда читал книжку про сокровища, правда, там их прятали в пещерах, и сокровищ было много, а у Скорпиуса не было ни одного, и он решил, что это неправильно. Пропажу броши бабушка даже не заметила, одной больше, одной меньше – какая разница. Теперь-то Скорпиус давно уже не увлекался такими книжками и собирался вернуть брошь на место, да все как-то забывал, и тайна оставалась. 

Еще папа до сих пор не догадывался, что это не Мабби, а он, Скорпиус, разбил его часы, кто же знал, что они не заколдованы и разлетятся на мелкие кусочки от одного падения с каминной полки. Часы потом починили, и папа даже не очень сердился, но Скорпиус все равно не любил об этом вспоминать. А сегодня появилась еще одна тайна, главное вылезти как-нибудь из-под кровати и незаметно уйти. И то, что тайна эта не только его, но еще и страшного целителя, было хорошо. Потому что Скорпиус еще никогда не хранил чужих тайн. Но теперь будет хранить и никому не расскажет, что есть на свете такой волшебник – Поль Брюне. Сейчас это просто, так как рассказывать некому, но даже когда будет кому, он все равно не расскажет. Не только из-за того, что месье Брюне спас дедушку, хотя, это, конечно, очень важно, просто тайны на то и тайны, чтобы о них никто не знал. 

Больше месье Брюне ничего не говорил, он ушел в угол комнаты и, кажется, сел на стул. Дедушка тоже молчал, только иногда шумно вздыхал, а может, Скорпиусу просто казалось. Лежать в тишине и почти ничего не видеть было скучно, и он сам не заметил, как уснул. Проснулся внезапно и не сразу понял, где находится, а потом услышал тихий стук, наверное, именно он его разбудил. Скорпиус осторожно подполз к краю, теперь стук раздавался прямо над головой. Ног Брюне на полу не было, и, решившись, он медленно высунул из-под кровати руку, но тут же отдернул ее, потому что сверху раздалось едва слышное: 

\- Скорпиус… 

Опять стало страшно, но Скорпиус справился с собой, решив, что Брюне бы точно не шептал так тихо, тем более с дедушкиной кровати, значит, это… Выбравшись из своего укрытия, он обнаружил, что целителя в комнате нет, а звал его действительно дедушка Люциус, который теперь был укрыт одеялом и выглядел немножко лучше, во всяком случае, не хрипел, не булькал, и взгляд у него был уже совсем человеческий. 

\- Здравствуй, - сказал Скорпиус. Дедушка медленно опустил веки и также медленно поднял, видимо, говорить ему было все еще трудно, а потом приподнял руку, указывая на дверь. 

\- Иди, - скорее догадался, чем расслышал Скорпиус и, кивнув, бросился к выходу. 

\- Спасибо, - крикнул он с порога и тут же зажал себе рот. Дверь закрылась бесшумно, и Скорпиус, то переходя на бег, то крадясь на цыпочках, миновал коридор и без приключений добрался до своей комнаты. 

Накрывшись одеялом с головой, он зевнул и улыбнулся. Теперь у него была еще одна общая тайна. Наверное, дедушка и правда очень хороший, раз дождался ухода месье Брюне и разбудил его, чтобы выпустить из комнаты. Значит, он и когда Скорпиус ломился в дверь, все видел и все понимал. И ничего не сказал страшному целителю, о котором нельзя никому говорить. Нет, дедушка совсем не похож на инфери с той картинки. С этой мыслью Скорпиус и заснул, и ничего страшного ему в ту ночь не снилось. 


	3. Chapter 3

Скорпиус стоял посреди гостиной и глотал слезы. Мама кричала. Очень сердитый папа не кричал, но говорил громко и резко. А Скорпиус не понимал, как вышло, что его обычная прогулка закончилась этим. 

За ворота он выходил не раз и даже не два. Там, в общем-то, не было ничего особенного – поля и холмы, но Скорпиусу они нравились. Иногда становилось скучно гулять в парке, где все время одно и то же: лужайки с короткой травой, дорожки, посыпанные мелкими светлыми камешками, знакомые деревья, а за воротами все было по-другому. Трава доставала почти до пояса, дорожек не было вообще и главное, можно было повернуть хоть направо, хоть налево – все равно неизвестно, куда придешь. Но очень уж далеко Скорпиус не уходил. Время от времени оборачивался назад, и когда дом становился таким маленьким, что помещался в двух ладонях, если их поднять и сложить вместе, возвращался обратно или ложился прямо в траву, смотрел на небо, если на нем были облака, и слушал кузнечиков. Правда, мистер Эр однажды сказал, что кузнечики не поют, поют цикады, но цикад Скорпиус не видел, зато кузнечиков сколько угодно – некоторые выпрыгивали из травы прямо на него и быстро упрыгивали обратно, поэтому Скорпиус так ни одного и не поймал, чтобы проверить. 

Сегодня все было также, только когда он вернулся, навстречу бежала мама. Схватила на руки как младенца какого-нибудь и понесла в дом. А потом началось… «Как ты мог?» «Почему не предупредил?» «Нельзя выходить одному». «Ты еще ребенок». Больше всего Скорпиус не любил, когда его называли ребенком. Ну ладно еще в прошлом году, когда он действительно был совсем глупый, но теперь-то он почти большой и столько всего знает. Не зря же целый год учился! И Мабби тоже досталось, что не уследила. А чего там следить? За воротами все равно никого нет, одни кузнечики. Сначала было просто обидно, но когда папа велел скорчившейся на полу эльфихе убираться и больше не приближаться к Скорпиусу, стало вдруг очень жарко, как будто влез в горячую воду. Вот тогда все и произошло. В камине полыхнуло красным, а потом что-то сильно грохнуло и зазвенело. 

\- Вингардиум Левиоса! – крикнул кто-то. 

В гостиной сразу стало очень тихо, и Скорпиус открыл глаза. Он не помнил, когда успел зажмуриться, наверное, когда грохнуло. В воздухе плавали какие-то прозрачные осколки. А в проеме двери стоял дедушка Люциус. Это был первый раз за очень много дней, когда Скорпиус увидел его снова. 

\- Репаро! – сказал дедушка, и осколки рванулись в стороны. – Ни одного уцелевшего окна. Довели человека. 

Скорпиус посмотрел на окна. Последние осколки, звякая, вставали на место, и стекла становились целыми. Это что же? Это значит, его довели. Стало немного стыдно, но не сильно. Он же не специально все тут разбил. Раньше с ним уже случались всякие странные вещи. Папа называл это «стихийными проявлениями магии», но еще ни разу ничего не взрывалось и не разбивалось. Однажды Скорпиус заставил завядший цветок расцвести. Ничего особенного он для этого не делал, просто стало жаль, что не успел его как следует рассмотреть. Еще однажды у мистера Эр выросли рога, как у оленя. Это случилось после того, как Скорпиус поссорился с ним из-за учебника. Было очень весело, потому что Эр, пока шел в кабинет папы, все время задевал рогами за углы и даже свалил один портрет. А у месье Брюне засохло в склянке зелье, которым он собирался в очередной раз напоить Скорпиуса. 

\- Мистер Малфой, вам же еще нельзя вставать! – воскликнула мама. 

\- Это мой организм, дорогая, я сам знаю, что ему можно, а чего нельзя, - дедушка спрятал палочку и вошел, а Скорпиус все смотрел на него и никак не мог перестать. Оказывается, он вовсе не был таким уж старым и совсем не походил на инфери. Волосы стали короче, спина распрямилась, и говорил он теперь понятно и даже громко. 

\- Познакомься, Скор… 

\- Не утруждайся, Драко, мы уже знакомы. Идем, Скорпиус, - дедушка протянул руку, и Скорпиус ухватился за нее с большим удовольствием и даже не оглянулся – он все еще злился на маму и папу. И за себя. И за Мабби. 

Они устроились на открытой террасе. Дедушка Люциус – в плетеном кресле, а Скорпиус на маленьком стульчике, на который бабушка обычно ставила ноги. Отсюда смотреть было интереснее, солнце не попадало в глаза, а как будто светило у дедушки из-за головы, и волосы казались не белыми, а золотыми. 

\- А твой организм уже совсем выздоровел? – спросил Скорпиус и смутился. Наверное, нужно было сначала познакомиться как следует, потому что тогда… ну, в комнате, как-то не очень правильно получилось. Дедушка Адольфус сказал бы, что хорошие мальчики так себя не ведут. Но новый дедушка просто ответил. 

\- Еще не совсем, но он к этому стремится. Лучше расскажи, зачем ты сбежал? 

\- Почему сбежал? – удивился Скорпиус. - Я гулял. 

\- Тебе не гулялось в парке? 

Скорпиус задумался. Ну не рассказывать же про кузнечиков, и про траву, и про то, что в парке у каждой дороги есть начало и конец. А там, за воротами – только начало, а конца не видно, и если идти долго-долго, то, наверное, придешь в новое, интересное место, может, даже в Лондон, правда, он еще ни разу ни до чего такого не доходил, но когда-нибудь обязательно дойдет. Если ему, конечно, не запретят теперь. 

\- Гулялось, - вздохнул Скорпиус. 

\- Но он тебе надоел, и ты решил исследовать новое место. 

Это был очень правильный ответ. Скорпиус кивнул и загрустил. Наверняка теперь дедушка начнет говорить, что он еще ребенок и ему нельзя, как будто мамы с папой мало. Но дедушка ничего такого не сказал, он просто долго смотрел на Скорпиуса, но от этого взгляда прятаться не хотелось, хотелось другого. И Скорпиус осторожно улыбнулся. А потом сказал: 

\- Я уже не маленький, я понимаю, что нельзя. 

\- Но не понимаешь, почему. 

\- Не понимаю, - согласился Скорпиус. – Я там уже гулял раньше. И всегда возвращался вовремя – к обеду. И никто меня не ругал. Почему? 

\- А кто-нибудь знал, что ты там гуляешь? 

\- Ну… - Скорпиус задумался. Кажется, он никому не рассказывал. Только мистеру Эр, да и то не о прогулках, а о кузнечиках. Но ведь никто и не спрашивал. – Нет, наверное. 

\- Тогда ты сам ответил на свой второй вопрос, а на первый я тебе отвечу. Ты не маленький, с этим я согласен, но еще и не взрослый, так? 

\- Так, - кивнул Скорпиус. Конечно, не взрослый, потому что взрослым он станет, когда ему исполнится одиннадцать, тогда у него будет волшебная палочка, и он научится колдовать. 

\- И пока ты не взрослый, ты не можешь себя защитить, так? 

\- От кого? 

\- Ни от кого не можешь. 

\- Так там никого и нет. 

\- Считай, что тебе везло. А что бы ты делал, если бы там вдруг появился дракон? 

\- Драконы живут в специальных заповедниках, мне мистер фон Штайн рассказывал. 

\- Правильно рассказывал. Но бывает, что они оттуда сбегают. Тоже исследовать новые места, как ты сегодня. 

\- Правда? – Скорпиус вцепился в стул. – Вот здорово! Я никогда не видел дракона! 

\- Это к счастью, - спокойно сказал дедушка. – Иначе я бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривал. Драконы далеко не безобидны, и я бы не советовал встречаться с ними один на один. Но мы отклонились от темы. Представь, что один такой дракон-исследователь прилетел туда, где ты сегодня гулял. Что бы ты делал? 

\- Смотрел на него. 

\- А если бы он на тебя напал? 

\- Зачем? Я же не собираюсь с ним ссориться. 

\- Это ты не собираешься, а он не против. Может, у него сегодня зубы болят, или он голоден и хочет тобой пообедать? 

И Скорпиус представил себе дракона. Он был размером с конюшню, алый, как на картинке, и выдыхал огонь, от которого трава сразу становилась желтой и засыхала. А еще дракон был очень злой и голодный. А в поле не было ничего подходящего, кроме кузнечиков и… Скорпиуса. 

\- Ой. 

\- Вот-вот. Так что ты будешь делать? 

\- Побегу домой. 

\- Хорошо. Но у дракона есть крылья, и он летает гораздо быстрее, чем ты бегаешь. 

\- Значит… - Скорпиус изо всех сил бежал по полю, а над ним летел алый дракон, и трава горела под ногами, а дом был еще очень далеко. Никак не успеть! – Он меня съест? 

\- Съест, - кивнул дедушка. – Потому что тебя некому будет защитить. 

Скорпиус сглотнул. 

\- Я туда больше не пойду. 

\- Правильно, - одобрил дедушка и вдруг наклонился ближе. – Но дракон, Скорпиус, это еще не самое страшное, их хорошо охраняют в заповедниках, и далеко не каждому удается сбежать. 

\- А что – самое? – прошептал Скорпиус. 

\- То, что не выглядит страшным. 

\- Как это? 

\- Смотри, - дедушка вытащил из вазы цветок и взмахнул палочкой. Скорпиус отшатнулся. Вместо цветка на ладони у дедушки сидел паук с блестящим черным брюшком. – Страшно? 

\- Н-не очень, - сказал Скорпиус, а потом уже увереннее добавил: - Нет. Не страшно. Они неприятные, но я их не боюсь. 

\- А зря. Это черная вдова. Ее яд иногда смертелен. Особенно для детей, - дедушка перевернул паука пальцем и опустил ладонь пониже. – Видишь, у нее на брюхе красные песочные часы, по ним ты всегда сможешь ее узнать. 

\- И правда, часы, - удивился Скорпиус, но разглядывать их внимательно не стал и на всякий случай немного отодвинулся. 

\- Не бойся, эта вдова не кусается. Она спит, - дедушка снова взмахнул палочкой и поставил цветок обратно в вазу. – Этот вид пауков в Англии не водится, но вдруг один решит внезапно мигрировать и доползет до нас. В парке, Скорпиус, ты можешь гулять сколько угодно, но если вдруг опять вздумаешь выйти за ворота, будь осторожен. Там ты останешься один, и ни магия, ни мы не сможем вовремя тебя защитить. А кроме пауков и драконов, есть очень много других вещей, еще менее приятных и еще более страшных. Я расскажу тебе о них со временем. А теперь иди обедать, уже пора. 

\- А ты? - Скорпиус послушно встал. Ему вовсе не хотелось есть, с гораздо большим удовольствием он бы посидел здесь и послушал еще. Лучше, конечно, не о пауках, но в общем-то все равно. Но говорить об этом он не стал, во-первых, потому что хорошие мальчики не спорят со старшими, а во-вторых, потому что дедушка вдруг помрачнел, откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. 

\- Иди, - твердо сказал он. И Скорпиус пошел, но через несколько шагов обернулся и пообещал: 

\- Я больше не пойду туда один. Правда. 


	4. Chapter 4

В кабинет папы Скорпиус пошел, чтобы попросить его вернуть Мабби. Он привык к эльфихе, к тому же, она знала его тайны, а делиться хотя бы одной с другим эльфом Скорпиус не хотел. Папы в кабинете не оказалось, и Скорпиус решил подождать. Почему, услышав в коридоре приближающиеся голоса – папин и дедушкин – он вместо того, чтобы остаться на месте, спрятался за шторой, Скорпиус не смог бы объяснить даже себе. Просто так вышло. К тому же, он недавно понял, что если хочешь узнать что-нибудь важное, вовсе не обязательно спрашивать. Нужно просто оказаться в подходящем месте и получше спрятаться, тогда все узнается само собой. Он быстро влез на подоконник, подтянул колени и прижался спиной к окну. Штора была толстая и темная, она спускалась вниз плотными складками, и за ней его точно никто не заметит. А если чуть-чуть отодвинуть край, то будет даже немножко видно, что происходит в кабинете. 

\- Отец, он еще совсем ребенок! И после того, что случилось, ты так спокойно… 

\- А что случилось, Драко? Кто-то пытался меня отравить. В этом нет ничего удивительного, не в первый раз уже. – Скорпиус затаил дыхание. Папа сразу пошел дальше, и его стало не видно, а вот дедушка прикрыл дверь и теперь стоял рядом с ней. 

\- Что ты сравниваешь? Тогда была война, а сейчас – мир. 

\- Меняется только время, Драко, люди остаются прежними. 

\- Ты не понимаешь! 

\- Я все понимаю. Успокойся. Я жив и даже почти здоров. При чем здесь Скорпиус? 

\- При том, что если кто-то хочет в прямом смысле отравить нам жизнь, то он не остановится. 

Значит, дедушку пытались отравить. Скорпиус поежился. Так вот что расследует Гарри Поттер. Интересно, что это был за яд? Может, споры летучей поганки? Скорпиус читал, что они очень ядовиты. И одна злая колдунья в сказке отравила ими своего брата, потому что он собирался сбежать и жениться на доброй волшебнице. Но сказка закончилась хорошо, добрая волшебница вовремя вылечила своего жениха, напоив его каким-то волшебным зельем. Наверное, месье Брюне знает, что это за зелье, раз у него получилось спасти дедушку. 

\- Драко, я больше чем уверен, что это прощальный привет от моих старых друзей. Им, в отличие от меня, никто не собирается подписывать апелляций. Они не выйдут из Азкабана. К тому же, Поттер удвоил охрану. 

\- Я не понимаю, как ты можешь быть таким спокойным! – Папа ходил по кабинету. Скорпиус слышал его шаги, и иногда было видно, как он, дойдя до стены, разворачивается на каблуках и идет обратно. 

\- И не надо. Ничего страшного не произошло, Скорпиус цел и невредим, и он больше не пойдет туда один. 

\- Конечно, не пойдет, я добавил к охранным чарам новые, они его не выпустят. 

\- Об этом нужно было думать раньше. А сейчас ты пойдешь и снимешь их. 

\- Нет! Не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, но я не стану рисковать жизнью сына. 

\- Ты ничем не рискуешь, ты просто многого еще не понимаешь. Чем больше запретов, тем больше желание их нарушить. - Скорпиус нахмурился. Дедушка говорил не очень понятно, а папа злился, и ему вдруг захотелось слезть с подоконника и сказать папе, что он правда ни за что не пойдет больше за ворота, чтобы тот тоже поверил, как дедушка. 

\- Он не сможет пройти сквозь чары! 

\- Этого ты не знаешь. Ты понятия не имеешь, на что способен Скорпиус сейчас, пока еще не владеет магией. Чары, может, и не пройдет, но кто даст гарантию, что он не придумает что-нибудь другое? 

\- И что ты предлагаешь? 

\- Сними дополнительную защиту, или я сделаю это сам. Он не выйдет за ворота. 

\- Почему ты так уверен? 

\- Потому что он слизеринец, Драко. Он не станет делать то, что таит в себе опасность для его жизни, пока не будет уверен, что у него есть реальный шанс с ней справиться. 

Это было совсем уж непонятно. То ли дедушка его обругал, то ли похвалил. Но Скорпиусу показалось, что все-таки похвалил, потому что он и не думал сердиться, в отличие от папы. 

\- Он не слизеринец и вряд ли им станет. Я не отправлю его в Хогвартс. Мы с Асторией еще не решили, но склоняемся к Бобатону, Дурмштранг гораздо дальше и там сейчас слишком часто меняются директора. 

\- Мой внук пойдет в Хогвартс, Драко. 

\- Нет! Я не хочу. 

\- А чего хочет Скорпиус? – голос у дедушки стал вдруг мягкий-мягкий, и Скорпиус снова с трудом удержался, чтобы не спрыгнуть на пол и не ответить. Но папа его опередил. 

\- Ты издеваешься? Конечно, в Хогвартс. Там же учился Гарри Поттер, наш обожаемый рыцарь без страха и упрека. 

Скорпиус кивнул. И не только из-за Гарри Поттера, а потому что ни о каких бобатонах и дурм… дуршр.. он раньше не слышал. А раз не слышал, значит, они неинтересные. 

\- Что ж, вопрос решен. Этого хочу я, и этого хочет твой сын. Вполне достаточно. - Скорпиус замер, ему вдруг показалось, что дедушка смотрит прямо на него, но тот сразу отвернулся и наконец отошел от двери. 

\- Нет, недостаточно. При чем здесь Скорпиус? Еще слишком рано позволять ему выбирать. 

\- Для тебя еще очень много лет будет рано, Драко. А в один прекрасный день ты обнаружишь, что уже слишком поздно. Поверь, я это знаю, пятнадцать лет – вполне достаточный срок для того, чтобы кое-что понять. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что изменился? 

\- Я? Нет. Изменилось время. И в этом времени мой внук вырастет не тем, кем захотим мы, а тем, кем захочет сам. И я сделаю все возможное, чтобы ты не смог мне помешать. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что я не смогу, даже если захочу, - папа сказал это очень тихо, как будто делился секретом, и Скорпиус чуть больше отодвинул штору. Дедушка теперь сидел, а папа стоял перед ним. 

\- Знаю, потому что ты повторяешь мои ошибки, Драко. Одну за другой. Они, разумеется, не из тех, что грозят Азкабаном, но это только потому, что ты никогда не любил риск. 

\- Зато ты любил. И чем это закончилось? 

\- Тем, что я проиграл. 

\- Странно, что ты это признаешь. 

\- Иногда приходится изменять своим привычкам. Но я не собираюсь делать это слишком часто. 

Папа снова прошелся по комнате и вдруг резко обернулся. 

\- Хорошо. Я сниму чары, но не думай, что я так просто соглашусь на Хогвартс, он до сих пор снится мне в кошмарах. 

\- Тебе, но не Скорпиусу. И ты уже согласился. Астории скажешь сам. На это ты способен. 

\- Ее отец… 

\- Забудь о ее отце. Ты разыграл отличную комбинацию, когда это было необходимо. Но сейчас Гринграсс нам уже не нужен. У тебя есть пост, есть связи. Уверен, что за пятнадцать лет ты успел ими обзавестись. На данный момент этого достаточно. У Малфоев стабильное положение в обществе, и я уже не в Азкабане. Пора избавиться от ненужной опеки, Драко. 

Понять, что речь идет о дедушке Адольфусе, было несложно – у мамы был всего один отец, и Скорпиус сам бы с удовольствием его забыл. 

\- Это будет непросто… - сказал папа. 

\- Для тебя. Но не для меня. Я знаю Гринграсса и знаю, что он далеко не так безгрешен, как пытается показать. К тому же, он неглуп и не станет рисковать положением в обществе, ни своим, ни своей дочери. 

\- Надеюсь, что ты прав. 

\- И правильно делаешь. А теперь иди, мне нужно написать кое-кому. Мы еще поговорим. Позже. Не забудь снять чары. - Папа не возражал, он молча пошел к двери, но дедушка окликнул его: - Да, верни Скорпиусу домовика. 

\- Но она же… 

\- Верни, - медленно повторил дедушка. – Я сам с ней разберусь. Потом. 

\- Ну, если ты так настаиваешь, - папа вышел из кабинета и захлопнул за собой дверь. 

Скорпиус улыбнулся. Ну вот, значит ему не придется ни о чем просить. Мабби ему и так вернут. Теперь бы еще дождаться, когда дедушка напишет свое письмо и уйдет. Но ждать не пришлось. Штора рванулась в сторону, а дедушка, откладывая в сторону палочку, позвал: 

\- Спускайся, Скорпиус. Подоконники не самое удобное место для сидения. А шторы – очень ненадежное прикрытие. Кровать была удачнее. 

\- Но здесь нет к-кровати, - вместо того, чтобы спуститься, Скорпиус вжался в окно еще сильнее. Он не представлял, что теперь делать. Получалось, что дедушка все это время знал, что он здесь, и продолжал говорить. И вместо того, чтобы сразу его прогнать, заставил уйти папу. Зачем? Чтобы самому… разобраться? 

\- Верно. Но здесь есть стол и шкаф, - дедушка почему-то его не ругал, и это было очень хорошо. Может, если его отвлечь, он вообще забудет? Мысль была интересная, и Скорпиус с азартом включился в игру. 

\- Под столом меня было бы видно. Особенно если бы папа отодвинул стул. 

\- А шкаф? 

\- Ну… шкаф он мог бы открыть, чтобы достать что-нибудь. 

\- А штору он мог бы отдернуть, - дедушка приподнял бровь и, кажется, с интересом ждал ответа. 

\- Он не отдергивает шторы. Они всегда так висят. 

\- Что ж, должен признать, что ты прав. Место не такое уж плохое. Но ты допустил одну ошибку. Знаешь, какую? 

Скорпиус задумался и, кажется, понял. 

\- Да, я дернул штору, и ты заметил. 

\- Верно. А еще тебе было интересно, и ты высунул оттуда свой любопытный нос. 

\- Папа слишком тихо говорил, - Скорпиус вздохнул, - и мне захотелось посмотреть. 

\- Это я понял. Так вот запомни, Скорпиус, лучше многое услышать и остаться незамеченным, чем увидеть и быть обнаруженным. Если бы папа тебя заметил, как думаешь, он бы обрадовался? 

\- Конечно, нет! – Скорпиус фыркнул и зажал себе рот, но все равно было очень смешно представлять радостного папу, обнаружившего его за шторой. 

\- А если бы это был не папа, а совсем незнакомый человек? 

\- Ну… он бы тоже не обрадовался. Наверное. 

\- И поэтому, Скорпиус, прежде чем подслушивать, ты должен кое-что понять. Во-первых, насколько важно для тебя то, что ты хочешь услышать, во-вторых, есть ли возможность спрятаться так, чтобы тебя не нашли, и в-третьих, что ты будешь делать, если тебя все-таки найдут. 

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Скорпиус. Он и правда не знал, потому что у него не было времени об этом подумать. Сначала он торопился спрятаться, а потом они уже разговаривали, и некогда было отвлекаться. 

\- Считай это домашним заданием. Подумай, как следует, и завтра мне ответишь. А теперь иди к себе, мне действительно нужно написать письмо одному знакомому. 

\- Спокойно ночи, - сказал Скорпиус уже на пороге. – И, дедушка Люциус… спасибо за Мабби. 

\- Нет, Скорпиус, это очень длинно. Зови меня просто… Люциус. Спокойной ночи. 


	5. Chapter 5

Наверное, как раз после того домашнего задания и началась для Скорпиуса совсем новая жизнь. Хотя, может, она началась уже тогда, когда папа вбежал в гостиную и сообщил, что дедушка возвращается. Эта жизнь была очень интересной, и Скорпиус не променял бы ее даже на метлу, которую папа все никак ему не покупал. Хотя метла у него все равно появилась, даже раньше, чем он мог надеяться. Конечно, благодаря дедушке. А еще у Скорпиуса появились новые тайны. Иногда маленькие и незначительные, иногда большие и важные, потому что каждый разговор с Люциусом тоже по-своему был тайной, конечно, если они разговаривали вдвоем. 

Например, Скорпиус был уверен, что ни папа, ни мама, ни бабушка, ни тем более мистер фон Штайн, никогда не рассказали бы ему, что такое Азкабан. А Люциус рассказал. Правда, не сразу, а почти через два года. Это было страшное место для страшных и опасных людей. Для тех, кто когда-то служил Темному Лорду, тому самому злому волшебнику, которого победил Гарри Поттер. Хотя не только для них, еще для тех, кто совершал другие преступления: убивал, заставлял убивать кого-то вместо себя или применял запрещенные заклинания. Люциус провел там целых пятнадцать лет и каждый год подавал прошение об освобождении на имя министра и главы аврората. И только когда главой стал Гарри Поттер, это прошение подписали. Потому что Гарри Поттер знает, что Люциус был на стороне Темного Лорда, чтобы спасти бабушку и папу, иначе бы их убили. 

Это была самая страшная история из всех, что слышал и читал Скорпиус, потому что она происходила на самом деле. Очень давно, еще до того, как он родился, но зато касалась его напрямую, потому что если бы тогда Темный Лорд убил папу, Скорпиус никогда не появился бы на свет. А еще он теперь знал, почему папа так не любит Хогвартс. Целый учебный год ему пришлось прожить там вместе с другими учениками, когда Темный Лорд захватил школу. И даже уроки вели не обычные профессора, а слуги Темного Лорда. А потом была битва за Хогвартс. Люциус участия в ней не принимал, но он был там, и бабушка тоже, и, конечно, папа. 

На стороне Темного Лорда сражались злые волшебники, великаны, дементоры, и еще много ужасных существ, но добрые волшебники все равно победили, потому что на их стороне был сам Гарри Поттер. Скорпиус очень удивился, когда узнал, что тот, оказывается, ровесник папы, и они даже учились вместе, только на разных факультетах. Ему почему-то всегда казалось, что Гарри Поттеру очень много лет, но Люциус сказал, что это неважно – даже очень молодые волшебники иногда могут совершать великие подвиги. 

А еще Люциус рассказывал про сам Хогвартс, про то, как там все устроено, и Скорпиус теперь знал, что в школе есть четыре факультета и специальная шляпа, которая говорит, на каком из них должен учиться новый волшебник. Все это было очень увлекательно, хотя Скорпиус так и не понял, как шляпа выбирает, кого куда распределять. Люциус сказал, что она, во-первых, видит способности, а во-вторых, угадывает желания, и если ты будешь точно знать, куда хочешь, то она непременно отправит тебя именно туда. Но Скорпиуса это не успокоило, потому что он никак не мог выбрать. После того разговора он почти весь день пропадал в библиотеке. Книги о Хогвартсе он с помощью Мабби нашел, только они были какие-то дурацкие, по ним получалось, что в Гриффиндор попадают храбрые, в Равенкло – умные, в Хаффлпаф – трудолюбивые, а в Слизерин – хитрые. Скорпиус в это не верил, потому что точно знал, что Гарри Поттер не может быть глупым, потому что он освободил Люциуса, а Люциус не может быть ни глупым, ни трусливым, потому что… ну, потому что он не такой. В конце концов, на следующий день он спросил прямо: 

\- Люциус, как ты думаешь, я храбрый? 

\- В меру, – ответил тот, нисколько не удивившись вопросу. 

\- Значит, в Гриффиндор я не попаду, - сказал Скорпиус почти с облегчением, потому что вопрос тогда решался сам с собой. Но Люциус, видимо, так не считал. 

\- Попадешь, если захочешь. Ты хочешь? 

\- Я не знаю. 

\- У тебя есть еще два года, но в любом случае, ты можешь предоставить шляпе возможность решить за тебя. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы за меня решала какая-то шляпа! – возмутился Скорпиус. Ладно когда еще папа с мамой решают, они родители, но доверять такой важный вопрос шляпе, будь она хоть сто раз волшебная, Скорпиус не собирался. 

\- Тогда не торопись, - Люциус почему-то улыбнулся, но не так, будто смеялся над ним, а так, будто одобрял. – Я так понимаю, Хаффлпаф и Равенкло ты не рассматриваешь? Можно узнать, почему? 

Скорпиус пожал плечами. 

\- Ну, ты же сам говорил, что чаще всего первокурсники попадают туда, где учились их родители. Папа с мамой, ты с бабушкой – все учились в Слизерине, поэтому я тоже должен учиться там. А Гриффиндор… ну, ты знаешь. 

\- Да, знаю, потому что там учился Гарри Поттер. А теперь послушай меня, Скорпиус. Ты никому ничего не должен. Долги – это удел слабых. Ты – Малфой, и ты сделаешь то, что захочешь, только есть одно «но». Помнишь три правила? 

Скорпиус кивнул. 

\- Первое - понять, насколько это важно, второе – есть ли возможность спрятаться, и третье – что делать, если найдут. 

Как ни странно, эти три правила работали в любых ситуациях. Правда, Скорпиус еще немного путался, но Люциус объяснял каждый непонятный случай. 

\- Верно, а теперь попробуй применить. 

\- Ну… - с первым все было понятно, а вот дальше – сплошные загадки. – Сначала я должен понять, зачем мне Гриффиндор и что хорошего я могу там получить. Потом… понять, что я должен сделать, чтобы туда попасть, правильно? 

\- Да. А теперь третье, с которым у тебя всегда возникают затруднения. 

\- Самый плохой вариант. 

\- Можно сказать и так, а можно иначе. Смотри, - Люциус подвинул к себе пергамент и взял перо. – Это, - двумя росчерками он нарисовал на листе крестик, - плюс, то есть первое правило – то, что ты рассчитываешь получить. Это, - рядом с плюсом появился знак равенства, - правило второе - твои возможности, а это, - с другой стороны от «равно» возник жирный «минус», - то, что ты теряешь. Самый плохой вариант, как ты говоришь, а я называю его затратой. Если у тебя появилась возможность или желание что-то получить, сначала нужно подумать, что ты при этом можешь потерять. Понятно? 

Скорпиусу всегда было понятно, когда Люциус объяснял, а вот без него… 

\- Кажется, да, - задумчиво протянул он. 

\- Кажется или да? 

\- Да, но разве я могу что-то потерять, если поступлю в Гриффиндор? 

\- Потерять ты можешь всегда, и гораздо лучше, если будешь заранее знать, что именно. 

\- Но я не знаю. 

\- Пока не знаешь, но когда точно разберешься с первыми двумя пунктами, я расскажу тебе про третий. 

И Скорпиус тогда ушел разбираться. Времени было еще очень много, и он решил, что все успеет. И наверняка успел бы, если бы не мистер Эр, который задавал все больше и больше, как будто считал, что Скорпиусу не нужно заниматься ничем кроме уроков. А еще возникали все новые и новые вопросы, а задать их он мог только одному человеку, потому что знал, что обязательно получит ответ, каким бы страшным или сложным он не был. Люциус не закатывал глаза, как мама, и не вздыхал, как бабушка, и даже не смотрел строго, как папа. Он, кажется, единственный из всех не считал Скорпиуса маленьким и глупым. И даже если тот чего-то не понимал, Люциус не отговаривался делами или мигренью, он просто говорил, а Скорпиус слушал. 

Иногда они вместе бывали на Диагон-аллее. Скорпиусу нравилось там все: витрины, суета, камни под ногами. Не нравилось только, как некоторые волшебники смотрели на них. Но Люциус как будто не обращал на это внимания, и Скорпиус тоже старался не обращать, но у него не получалось. Люциус объяснил, что кое-кто до сих пор считает его слугой Темного Лорда, а Скорпиусу нужно запомнить только одно – Малфои никогда никому не служили. И Скорпиус верил, потому что Люциус совсем не был похож на слугу. 

После таких прогулок Люциус подолгу молча сидел в своем любимом кресле у камина с кружкой глинтвейна, которая подрагивала у него в руках, и Скорпиусу почему-то казалось, что он вспоминает прошлое. 

Бывали дни, когда Люциус не выходил из своей комнаты, и тогда Скорпиус скучал. После занятий с фон Штайном он бродил по дому или сидел в библиотеке, но постоянно вызывал Мабби, узнать, не вышел ли дедушка. Эльфиха говорила, что хозяин Люциус болен, и хозяйка Нарцисса просит его не беспокоить. Выглядеть Люциус стал действительно хуже, как будто сильно устал или не выспался, и через каждые два часа пил какое-то зелье. А еще Скорпиус знал, что ему трудно подниматься по лестнице, и папа с бабушкой тоже знали, потому что когда Люциус собирался к себе, кому-то из них сразу обязательно нужно было наверх, и они придерживали его за локоть так, будто не хотели, чтобы он это заметил. Чаще, конечно, бабушка, потому что папа обычно бывал дома только по вечерам. А однажды Скорпиус слышал, как бабушка предлагала устроить комнату внизу, в маленькой гостиной, но Люциус сказал, что пока он в состоянии ходить, никаких дополнительных комнат ему не нужно, а когда будет не в состоянии, они тем более не потребуются. 

Скорпиус как-то спросил его, почему он не аппарирует, но оказалось, что единственное место, в котором можно аппарировать дома, это холл, все остальные комнаты от аппарации защищены специальными чарами. После этого Люциусу пришлось весь вечер рассказывать о чарах и заклинаниях. Конечно, Скорпиус еще не мог колдовать, но заклинания запоминал с удовольствием, а Люциус показывал ему самые разные. Больше всего Скорпиусу нравилось «Акцио», потому с его помощью можно было призвать самые разные вещи с какого угодно расстояния. Один раз Люциус призвал папино любимое перо, белое с черными крапинками. Оно вылетело из окна и спикировало прямо Люциусу в руку, а следом чуть не спикировал папа, который перегнулся через подоконник и прокричал, что он из-за них когда-нибудь попадет в Мунго. Но Скорпиусу показалось, что он не очень сердился. 

А однажды они вдвоем сидели в беседке. Скорпиус ел яблоко, а Люциус читал «Ежедневный пророк». Вопрос возник как-то сам собой, и Скорпиус, разумеется, его задал. Он уже давно думал о том, откуда берутся друзья и как их выбирают, но почему-то только сейчас догадался спросить. Люциус отложил газету. 

\- Как только ты начинаешь их выбирать, они перестают быть друзьями. Друзей нельзя выбрать. Они просто есть. Или их просто нет. Понимаешь? 

\- Не очень, - признался Скорпиус. 

\- И не поймешь, пока они у тебя не появятся. Вообще, друзья – это приятно, но необязательно. Кроме них есть еще полезные и бесполезные знакомства. 

\- Это как? 

\- Например, так, - Люциус протянул руку, забрал у Скорпиуса яблоко и с хрустом от него откусил. Скорпиус моргнул. – Что ты чувствуешь? 

\- Удивление. Зачем тебе мое яблоко, если их вон сколько – на блюде. 

\- А если бы оно было одно, и ты бы очень хотел его съесть, а я его у тебя забрал, ты бы обиделся? 

\- На тебя? – Скорпиус с сомнением покачал головой. – Вряд ли. Может, и обиделся бы, но не сильно. 

\- Ладно, а если бы вместо меня был незнакомый человек? 

\- Тогда обиделся бы. 

\- А если бы вместо яблока он предложил тебе апельсин? 

\- Не люблю апельсины, - Скорпиус скривился. 

\- Больше чем овсянку? – прищурился Люциус. 

\- Не-е-ет, овсянку больше, но апельсины все равно не люблю. 

\- А персики? 

\- Персики люблю. 

\- Тогда представь, что вместо яблока тебе предлагают персик. Ты все равно обидишься? 

\- Нет, конечно, - Скорпиус улыбнулся. – У него будет надкусанное яблоко, а у меня целый персик. 

\- Очень выгодный обмен, правда? Так вот, полезные связи, это когда ты точно знаешь, что если предложишь яблоко, то получишь вместо него персик. Понимаешь? 

\- Это интересно. Но как же я узнаю? 

\- Самый простой вариант – спросить, но лучше подождать, когда спросят у тебя. Тогда ты будешь уверен, что вместо персика не получишь апельсин. 

\- А бесполезные связи? 

\- Это связи, которые в данный момент бесполезны, но завтра могут пригодиться. Например, у кого-то есть овсянка, но она тебе совершенно не нужна. Зато завтра она может понадобиться мне или папе. Ты же обменяешь на нее свое яблоко ради нас? 

\- Конечно, - Скорпиус потянулся к блюду и взял себе еще одно яблоко. – Здорово! Я, кажется, понял. 

\- Но друзья, Скорпиус, это те, в ком ты не ищешь выгоду, тебе с ними просто хорошо. Ты можешь отдать им последнее яблоко, даже если у них не будет персика, можешь доверить им тайну и знать, что они ее сохранят, а если ты попадешь в беду, они сделают все возможное, чтобы тебе помочь. И ты будешь отвечать им тем же. Не потому что должен, а потому что они твои друзья. 

\- Но тогда получается, что один друг у меня уже есть. 

\- И даже не один, - Люциус улыбнулся. – Бабушку и маму с папой тоже можешь посчитать. Но на самом деле – мы не друзья, мы – семья, это гораздо больше, чем дружба и во много раз важнее. Ты и сам это поймешь, позже, а сейчас просто поверь. 

Скорпиусу почему-то вдруг стало грустно. Может, потому что время шло не так быстро как хотелось, и до заветного одиннадцатого дня рождения оставался еще месяц. А может, потому что Люциус в последнее время все чаще запирался у себя в комнате и все реже спускался в столовую. Бабушка отводила папу в сторону, и они о чем-то подолгу шептались. Мама кидала на них тревожные взгляды. А потом они все втроем смотрели на Скорпиуса и, наверное, думали, что он не замечает. Несколько раз появлялся месье Брюне, он мрачно кивал и поднимался к Люциусу, а Скорпиус понимал, что больше не боится его. Ни капли. 

\- А месье Брюне? – Скорпиус поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Люциуса. – Он твой друг? 

\- Сложно сказать. Раньше мне казалось, что нет, а теперь я думаю, что да. Мы привыкли считать друг друга полезными знакомыми и, наверное, оба ошибались. Он ведь тебе не нравится, да? 

\- Раньше не нравился. Вернее, раньше я его боялся. Но теперь уже не боюсь. 

\- И не нужно. Он никогда не сделает тебе ничего плохого. В этом можешь быть уверен. 

\- Отец! – Скорпиус вздрогнул. К беседке шел папа. – Вот ты где. Я искал тебя. 

\- И нашел, надо полагать. 

\- Люциус рассказывал мне сказку о яблоках и персиках, - вмешался Скорпиус. Дедушка явно не был рад приходу папы, а ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы они сейчас поссорились. 

\- Вот как? А мне ты никогда не рассказывал сказок, - папа прошел в беседку и сел на скамейку рядом со Скорпиусом. 

\- Потому что ты их не заслуживал. 

\- Почему это? – Скорпиусу показалось, что папа немного обиделся, но Люциус не обратил на это внимания. 

\- Твой отец был очень капризным ребенком, Скорпиус. Я рад, что ты на него не похож. 

\- Когда это я был капризным? – возмутился папа. - Я же всегда тебя слушался! 

\- Ну да, всегда, даже когда ощипал павлинов и выкрал мою метлу. 

Скорпиус улыбнулся. Эти истории он уже знал, хотя до сих пор плохо представлял себе папу, который выдирает перья из хвоста у павлина. 

\- Я не крал! Я взял ее во временное пользование! Я уже вырос и мне нужна была метла побольше! 

\- Потом я купил побольше всей слизеринской команде, но вы все равно умудрились проиграть. 

\- И ты прекрасно знаешь, почему! 

\- Ну да, во всем виноват Поттер. 

Папа замолчал. О Гарри Поттере он говорить не любил. Скорпиус не знал почему, и это было единственное, что Люциус отказался ему объяснять, сказал, что у каждого есть свои секреты, и загадочные отношения с Гарри Поттером – один из секретов папы. Видимо, секрет был неприятный, потому что у папы сразу портилось настроение. Испортилось и сейчас. Он поднялся и сказал, что им пора. И Люциус ушел вместе с ним. Тогда Скорпиус даже представить не мог, что больше его не увидит. 


	6. Эпилог

На платформе было очень тесно и шумно. Скорпиус стоял в стороне от всеобщей суеты рядом с папой и мамой и изо всех сил старался не заплакать. «Слезы это не плохо, - сказал однажды Люциус, – но о них никто не должен знать, потому что они - твоя тайна». Папа крепко держал его за плечо, и Скорпиусу хотелось вырваться, но он послушно стоял, глядя на блестящий бок паровоза, и думал о том, что узнал вчера. 

Теперь у него была волшебная палочка, и он мог призвать книжку из библиотеки, сделать целой разбитую чашку и даже поднять в воздух салфетку так высоко, что папа одобрительно кивал, а мама говорила, что он молодец. Но все это было почти неважно, потому что никто больше не сидел с ним в беседке, не рассказывала никаких сказок, ни настоящих, ни выдуманных и не смотрел из окна, как он взлетает на метле, выше самых высоких деревьев в парке. Правда, мама иногда кричала снизу, чтобы он немедленно спускался, иначе она отберет метлу, но это было совсем не то. 

Дом без Люциуса казался Скорпиусу пустым, книжки – неинтересными, потому что все равно некому было о них рассказать. Бабушку Скорпиус почти не видел. Она уходила очень рано, а возвращалась очень поздно. О том, что дедушка в госпитале, рассказал папа, а еще о том, что он передает Скорпиусу привет. Приветов накопилось много, но дней было гораздо больше, и каждый из них все длился, длился и никак не заканчивался. 

Они с мамой побывали на Диагон-аллее несколько раз, покупали мантии, новые учебники, наконец-то самые настоящие – для волшебников, купили даже несколько новых котлов и большого серого филина, чтобы Скорпиус забрал его с собой в Хогвартс. Все это было, конечно, здорово, только вот к Люциусу его так ни разу и не взяли. Папа с мамой говорили, что ему нужен покой и его нельзя волновать, а бабушка ничего не говорила, просто прижимала Скорпиуса к себе очень крепко и гладила по голове. А он все ждал, что Люциус позовет его сам, когда соскучится, потому что был уверен – если он захочет, то ни мама с папой, ни целители не будут с ним спорить. Но Люциус все не звал. 

А вчера вечером пришел месье Брюне, и папа заперся с ним в кабинете. Скорпиус сначала пытался расслышать что-нибудь через дверь, но она была слишком толстая, тогда, незаметно пробравшись на улицу, он оседлал метлу и завис у стены рядом с нужным окном, оно было открыто, но как назло месье Брюне и папа разговаривали слишком тихо. Оставалось последнее средство и, спустившись на землю, Скорпиус позвал Мабби. Услышав, что от нее требуется, эльфиха затряслась и наотрез отказалась подчиняться, но Скорпиус вдруг ужасно рассердился и сказал, что он – ее хозяин, и она должна делать, что приказывают, иначе… Что иначе, он придумать не успел, но этого и не потребовалось, потому что Мабби исчезла. Скорпиус не хотел ее обижать, потому что считал немножко другом, хотя Люциус этого не одобрял, но сейчас это была единственная возможность выяснить, что происходит, потому что он не верил, что Люциус мог про него забыть. 

Эльфиха вернулась нескоро, Скорпиус успел положить на место метлу, подняться к себе в комнату, проверить, все ли нужные учебники собрал на завтра и даже написать Люциусу письмо о том, что так до сих пор и не решил, на каком факультете хочет учиться. 

А потом вернулась Мабби, она села у его ног, утирая краем наволочки огромные покрасневшие глаза, и сказала, что хозяин Люциус, наверное, больше не вернется домой, потому что ему очень плохо. Из ее сбивчивого рассказа Скорпиус понял, что целители в госпитале делают все возможное, но месье Брюне считает, что это бесполезно, потому что пятнадцать лет в Азкабане ни для кого не проходят даром, а яд, даже вовремя выведенный из организма, совсем не похож на эликсир бодрости. А еще папа не знает, как сказать об этом Скорпиусу, а месье Брюне велел ему ничего не говорить, а просто отвести его к дедушке, потому что он уже не младенец и все поймет. 

Мабби плакала, а Скорпиус нет. Он молча подошел к столу, взял палочку, направил ее на письмо и сказал: «Инсендио!» Пламя вспыхнуло очень ярко, но тут же погасло, а на столе осталось несколько черных хлопьев. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал Скорпиус. – Уходи, Мабби. 

*** 

Скорпиус выбрал самое последнее купе, потому что там не было никого. Он поставил клетку с филином на верхнюю полку и сел к окну. Поезд дернулся и поехал. Мама с папой немного прошли по перрону, а потом отстали, и Скорпиус, махнув им в последний раз, зажмурился и сосчитал до десяти. Глаза больше не щипало, и теперь можно было посмотреть в окно. 

Дверь дернулась, и в купе ввалился мальчишка. Увидев Скорпиуса, он, кажется, немного растерялся, но потом кивнул и сказал: 

\- Привет. Ты здесь один? А то меня Джеймс замучил уже, он почему-то решил, что я попаду в Слизерин. Кстати, я Альбус. А ты ведь Скорпиус, да? 

Можно было, конечно, удивиться, что незнакомый Альбус откуда-то знает его имя, но Скорпиус просто кивнул и переложил учебник по заклинаниям с дивана на колени. 

\- Садись, - предложил он. Альбус плюхнулся рядом и сразу спросил: 

\- А ты как думаешь, куда попадешь? 

\- Я не думаю, я знаю. 

\- Это как? Тебе тоже рассказывали, что со шляпой можно договориться? Я думал, это тайна. 

\- Может и тайна, - задумчиво сказал Скорпиус и вдруг внимательно посмотрел на мальчишку. Кого-то он ему напоминал, только вот никак не получалось вспомнить, кого. Интересно, у него есть какой-нибудь персик, подумал Скорпиус и вдруг улыбнулся, протягивая руку: - Скорпиус Малфой. 

Мальчишка снова смутился, вытер ладонь о коленку и осторожно пожал протянутую руку. 

\- Альбус Северус Поттер. 

\- Ого! – не сдержался Скорпиус, но тут же прикусил себе язык. – Так ты боишься попасть в Слизерин? 

\- Нет, - быстро ответил новый полезный знакомый, – уже нет, но я все равно хочу в Гриффиндор. А ты? 

\- А я в Слизерин, - но это не значит, что я не смогу с тобой подружиться, добавил про себя Скорпиус. Потому что самое главное – знать, чего хочешь, а о «затратах» можно подумать потом.   



End file.
